New Girls in the Lab
by Pixel Mannah
Summary: What if Mr. Davenport, brings in two new rats...and their girls! Read on, as the new lab rats cause some havoc, while learning about the life of a teenager. Chase/oc & Adam/oc!
1. Prologue

**Me: My friend wanted me to post this story I had made in the beginning of the about my oc with chase, and her's with adam!**

**Chase:...I get a girl?**

**Me: Yup...don't get too excited lover boy, she can read minds!**

**Chase:...At least that'll make her kinda smart...right?**

**Me: *busts outt laughing, before pointing at him and walking away stillm laughing***

**Chase:...Was that a yes?**

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo lazed around the lab chatting. Until Mr. Davenport walked in, with a huge smile plastered onto his face. It almost looked as though he was about to gloat about something.  
"Why so happy, Big D? Did you get an award or something?" Leo asked.  
"No...ok, yes, but that's not why I'm in such a beautiful mood!"  
"...Then why?" Chase asked, with a curious look in his eyes.  
"Okay...you guys are getting two, new additions to the group!" he said excitedly, like a child waking up on Christmas morning.  
"So...they're bionics too?" Leo asked.  
"Yup!" he squealed.  
The four kids looked at him in shock, before Bree stepped up. "And...when...did you set up these new...bionics?" she asked, suspiciously.  
"A couple of months ago," he answered warily.  
"A COUPLE OF MONTHS! You kept them from us, for THAT long?!" she yelled.  
Mr. Davenport leaned back, a little surprised at the sudden hostility.  
"They were training in Alaska! What was I suppose to do?!"  
"I don't know...TELL US! Bree screamed.  
"I did!" Mr Davenport defended. "Just...now," he finished slowly.  
Leo shook his head, "When are they coming?" he asked.  
"They're already here," said an unfamiliar voice, causing Mr. Davenport to smile.  
The teens turned around to see two girls around their age walking in through the sliding doors. The tallest had waist-length black hair, while the other had shoulder length wavy ginger hair. The only similarity to tell they were related, we're their alluring bright green eyes.  
"Sup," the ginger greeted, while the raven haired girl just smirked.  
"Hi!" Adam replied, waving excitedly.


	2. Double Trouble

**Me: How do you do! Two in one day! YEAH!**

**Jay: Though, you did already have it in your documents from last week**

**Me: *glares* I should have made you less nosey**

**Rina:...No...you shouldn't have made her with invisiblity**

**Me: Any who...Onto the disclaimer!**

**Jay & Rina: Pixel Mannah does not own Lab Rats. Only us!**

**Rina:...Actually...her friend owns me**

**Jay:...True!**

Leo was the first, besides Mr. Davenport, to  
break out of the trance, before strolling over. "Hello, ladies. I'm Leo  
Dooley, but you may refer to you...as the man of your dreams," he said  
deeply, while eyeing them both.

The black hair girl bent down a bit, "Awww! Look Jay! He's so cute!"  
she cooed.

The ginger, Jay, bent down also and pinched Leo's cheek. "How old are you?  
Nine?" she asked.

"Why I never!" he said feeling as though his manly pride was crushed.  
Thus turning dramatically and walking back to the three bionic teens.

Mr. Davenport let out a sigh at Leo's antics. "Sorry about that  
girls," he apologized, while walking over to them. "That's just my  
step-son, Leo. And behind him are the others. Adam, Bree, and Chase!" each  
bionic waved on cue at the sound of their names.

"Guys," Bree coughed. "...And Bree, meet Rina and Jaycee Frost!  
The new bionics!" he introduced.

"Yo!" Rina greeted with a devious smirk.

"What's their powers?" Adam suddenly asked.

Jay grinned, before floating a couple of feet of the ground, then turning  
invisible. Rina began to laugh, as the teens looked around for her.

"Okay Jay, they get it," Mr. Davenport said with a hint of amusement  
in voice.

She then appeared on the table next to the group, sitting criss crossed, with a  
cheshire-like grin on her face.

Everyone then turned to Rina, who in return sighed before closing eyes. What  
surprised the group, save for Davenport and Jay, was that two exact copies of  
herself walked out of the original.

"Oh no!" Eddy screamed, suddenly appearing on the screen. "You  
said we'd be getting two! Not four!"

Jay then began to laugh hysterically, before falling off the table and onto the  
floor. Though colliding with the floor did not cease her giggles, making the  
bionics and Leo, look at her as if she was crazy.

Noticing their looks of confusion, Jay deadpanned, "What?" she asked,  
curiously.

When no one decided to answer the ginger, her eyes began to glow a bright  
purple, before she gasped. "Hurtful!" she said before standing and  
strutting over to Rina and her clones. Then stopped and turned towards them.  
"And for your information, I am NOT a child!" she exclaimed, before  
running over to Rina in the middle and throwing her arms around her waist. To  
be honest, who knew that she could read people's mind? Not them! "Ri-Ri!  
The other kids were being so mean to me!"

The raven haired girl patted Jay's head gingerly, whilst looking up at the four  
teens. "Have you no shame!" she cried out dramatically, her  
doppelgängers nodding in agreement.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Adam apologized. "You want a hug," he  
asked.

Jay thought about it for a moment, before suddenly launching herself into  
Adam's open arms. The strong bionic did not mind because, the girl in his arms  
was so small and cute...like a kitten.

Rina then took out a digital camera and took a picture of the two, before she  
began to wipe at her eyes as if tears were falling. "Total Kodak  
Moment!"

The large doors then opened, revealing...


	3. Tasha!

**Me: What is up?! I am going to give a quick shout out to greensaber92, thanks for the review, again! missalyssap and musicmeanslife, thanks for the follows!**

**Chase: Yeah, it kinda made her day**

**Me: Just so you guys know…I might not update as often, maybe three times a week, because school is starting for me…in three days. *crys***

**Chase: At least you won't be a freshman**

**Me: *perks up* Yeah! SOPHMORE! **

**Chase: Okay, Pixel Mannah does not own Lab Rats! So, happy readings!**

**Me: Sophomores! Sophomores! SOPHOMORES!**

_'The large doors then opened revealing…'_ Tasha!

"Hey guys!" she greeted, before staring at Adam, who was still holding Jay in his arms, And then at Rina, who at the moment, decided to merge back with the two carbon copies of herself. "Th-there's more?" she asked towards Mr. Davenport, in shock, anger, and confusion.

Her husband pulled at the collar of his suit, as he became nervous. "Now Tasha…please, don't be angry!" he tried to reason.

"Oh, I'm not angry! I'm enraged!" she growled moving towards him. Davenport then jumped behind Adam and Jay, as if using them as human shields.

Jay's body then began to stiffen, as her eyes turned into a deep onyx shade. She then jumped from Adam's embrace and stood in front of Tasha. "State your name and relation, towards Donald Davenport," she said. Her voice had changed from that of sweetness, and was now filled with a serious robotic feminine tone.

"Tasha Davenport…his wife!" It seemed that Tasha was becoming angrier, the longer she had to wait to get to her husband.

"Access denied," Jay stated, taking her form into a martial arts pose. She had looked dead serious about taking Tasha on, right there.

Mr. Davenport then decided to jump in front of Jay, "Whoa! Stand down, Jay! Stand. Down." The command caused Jay to relax and take a couple step s back. He then turned towards Tasha with a weak smile, "Teenage girls…their so dramatic," he joked.

"HEY!" Bree and Rina exclaimed, with glares as the boys laughed.

Mr. Davenport just gave the two a look, one that said _'You're-not-helping!'_ The two just pouted and turned away. He then turned back to his wife, "Um…these two…their also…b-bionic," he stammered.

She just looked at him, with her mouth gaped. "Where did they come from?" he finally questioned.

"An orphanage in Alaska," he whispered. The tension in the air became so thick, that you could slice through it with a knife. Tasha's face then began to soften, before she walked over to Jay and wrapped her in a hug.

"So...can we stay?" Rina asked, as Tasha released Jay. And brought her into a tight hug, that practically squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"You poor, babies! Of course!" she exclaimed, before gasping.

Eddie groaned from his spot on the screen, across the room. "Uh! Are you sure we can't send them back t Alaska? I could contact Sarah Palin to pick them up!" Eddie tried to negotiate.

"No, Rina and Jay are here to stay…Oh! I rhymed!" Mr. Davenport grinned.


	4. Done?

I have decided to either start this over (due to Chase getting my OC's telekinetic abilities), or doing another Lab Rats fanfic all together. Give me some reviews on what you think I should do.

This will be up for 1 week, until I finally decide.

Till next time!


	5. Update

I have gotten many reviews about my story, and I plan to re-write both New Girls in the Lab and What a real boyfriend should do. I also plan to change the titles for them. I know some people recommended that I continue, but I just want to re-write the story because I believe I have a better writing potential in these stories.


End file.
